Una noche en Dionii's
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Existe un lugar. Un templo creado para los guerreros de los Dioses, donde éstos valientes pueden relajarse después de duros entrenamientos y batallas. Y dónde sus jefes no pueden molestarlos. Un terreno neutral, un terreno de amistad... o algo así. Sin dudas el lugar favorito de nuestros guerreros favoritos. El bar de Dionisio.


**Una noche en Dionii's**

 _Día 24 del mes de Athena. Quedan 6. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran las ideas para completar todos los días? ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada. Dionii's pertenece a Lobunaluna, al igual que la idea general.

* * *

 **Una noche en Dionii's**

 **Escaleralandia (Santuario de Athena)**

―Entienden todas sus responsabilidades, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Shion con tono severo.

―Sí, Patriarca ―contestó el caballero arrodillado delante de él.

―Bien. En ese caso, dejamos el santuario en sus manos por esta noche ―dijo el lemuriano inclinando su cabeza y saliendo del salón, donde se encontró con Dohko. ―Mejor nos vamos antes de que empiecen con más preguntas.

Ambos ancianos rejuvenecidos corrieron escaleras abajo hasta la entrada de Aries, donde los dorados los esperaban con impaciencia.

―Ya, vámonos. Antes de que empiecen a hacer preguntas ―dijo Kanon emprendiendo la marcha hacia su destino.

* * *

 **La heladera gigante (Cocitos, Inframundo)**

―Si no se apresuran se me van a congelar las ideas ―dijo Minos mirando en todas direcciones por sus hermanos.

―Para eso necesita tener ideas ―murmuró Lune a su lado ganándose, lo que suponía era, una mirada de reproche. Aunque no podía estar seguro por el flequillo de su jefe.

―Ohh, se está poniendo impertinente ―dijo Radamanthys apareciendo entre el blanco del lugar ―Vas a tener que entrenarlo de nuevo.

― ¿Dónde está Aiacos?

―Atrapado con Hades. Todavía no se le ocurre una buena excusa de porque nos estamos yendo.

― ¿Lo dejamos?

Los espectros presentes se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza.

―Lo dejamos.

 _Gracias por tu sacrificio, Aiacos._ Dijo Radamanthys vía cosmos.

* * *

 **Lo que el agua hundió (Atlantis)**

―Shh ―murmuró Io a sus compañeros. ―En silencio.

Los demás generales asintieron con la cabeza. Io miró desde detrás del pilar, Julián dormía plácidamente en su trono.

―Muy bien. A la cuenta de… ¡Sorrento!

El general de sirena avanzó por el salón con el mismo paso con que caminaba siempre, sin importarle si despertaba a su jefe.

El resto se miraron entre sí e hicieron lo mismo. A mitad de camino, Julián abrió los ojos, fijándolos en ellos.

― ¡Corran!

Julián parpadeó. El lugar estaba vació.

―Que sueño más extraño. Creo que necesito vacaciones ―dijo para sí mismo y volvió a dormir.

* * *

 **Guardería (Santuario de Ares)**

―Yo no pienso ir ―dijo Danna a su superior.

―Eres una de las generales de este ejército, Danna.

―Sí. Y Kanon va a estar ahí. No puedo ir. Tenemos un arreglo.

―Sólo déjela, Señora. Yo iré en su lugar― dijo una rubia más joven a su lado.

―De acuerdo. Danna eres niñera del Señor Ares― dijo la mujer volteándose y desapareciendo tras un tapiz con escenas de guerra bordadas.

― ¿Cuándo no soy su niñera?

― ¡Danna!

La amazona roló los ojos y maldijo el arreglo con Kanon en su mente.

* * *

 **Dionii's (Bar del Dios Dionisio)**

" **Prohibida la entrada a los Dioses"**

El cartel de la entrada era algo que los guerreros ya habían visto antes. El mensaje debajo, escrito con pinceladas irregulares, era nuevo.

" **Y a los cuerpos mortales de los dioses, no intenten pasarse de listos que no va con la familia"**

Shion tuvo que reír ante esto a pesar de ser el que siempre mostraba compostura.

―Ese Dionisio es terrible ―dijo Aioros saludando a los guardias de la entrada y cruzando la puerta al establecimiento, seguido de los demás.

―Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a ese cartel ―dijo Kanon señalando el cartel de neón de la entrada.

Su hermano lo miró con una ceja levantada.

―Podemos preguntarle a Dionisio cuando lo veamos.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Kanon al entrar fue a Radamanthys. El juez le dirigió una mirada de odio que el caballero respondió con una sonrisa.

Saga lo sujetó por la camisa y lo arrastró hacia una mesa lejana.

Desde su lugar podían ver a quienes entraban y, en cuanto vieron llegar a los generales de Poseidón, Kanon se escondió detrás de su hermano y sujetó a Milo que iba pasando por ahí con tragos en sus manos.

―Necesito que los alejes de mí ―le dijo.

― ¿Y yo qué gano?

―Ser el centro de atención, Milo.

El escorpión sonrió encantado ante esto y fue directo a los ex alumnos de Kanon, dejando a Shura, Aioros y Aioria esperando por sus tragos.

* * *

En la barra, Camus ordenaba un trago de vodka. Radamanthys se sentó en la butaca a su lado y ordenó un vaso de whiskey.

* * *

En un rincón, Máscara movía un vaso lleno de cerveza de un lado a otro mientras varios espectros de Hades lo miraban con atención.

―Si haces incisiones por aquí ―señalo a su cuello, justo por debajo de la mandíbula, con su mano libre ―es más fácil de cortar sin dañar el tejido. Las zonas con hueso son más difíciles de cortar porque no tienes margen de error.

―Entonces es importante empezar por una zona donde un mal corte no sea fatal ―dijo uno de los espectros.

―Exacto. Así se aseguran de que el rostro sufra pocos daños. Ahora, el segundo paso es la elección del cuchillo. No puede ser cualquiera y conviene tener varios para las distintas partes.

Los espectros asintieron ante las palabras del caballero, memorizando cada palabra. Querían llegar a ser tan buenos como el legendario Cáncer cuando se trataba de sacar rostros.

* * *

 **Afuera de Dionii's**

―Agáchate que nos van a ver― dijo Ares, en su cuerpo divino, empujando la cabeza de Athena hacia abajo.

―Lo siento.

― ¿No se supone que eres la diosa de la estrategia?― preguntó Artemisa.

―Nuestra familia no se destaca por poseer miembros muy inteligentes― dijo su mellizo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su hermana, que no dudo en empujarlo con la palma de su mano.

―Y tu eres la prueba numero 1. Después de todo qué clase de Dios de la profecía hace las cosas mal.

―No soy adivino― dijo el pelirrojo con la voz extraña debido a la mano de su hermana empujando su mejilla ―No puedo saberlo todo.

― ¡Ya cállense que nos van a oír!

―Shh, Ares. Nos van a descubrir― dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

―Eso es lo que yo les estaba… olvídenlo. ¿Por qué abuelito? ¿Por qué fui castigado con hermanos menores tan incompetentes?

― _Porque le robabas las muñecas a Ilitia―_ contestó Cronos vía cosmos con voz fantasmagórica.

― ¿Le robabas…?― los mellizos empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Ares se ponía mas rojo que el cabello de Hera.

―Las usaba como rehén. El héroe tenia que salvar a alguien― dijo el dios de la guerra cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Y tú eras el héroe? ―preguntó Athena apenas conteniendo la risa.

―Que tierno Ares, nunca lo habría imaginado ―Agregó Apolo con voz rebosando de dulzura.

―Dejando eso de lado. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Los cuatro hijos de Zeus se miraron entre sí en silencio, ninguno sin tener una mínima idea de qué hacer.

―Siempre pueden iniciar una protesta― dijo Afrodita desde su lugar, sentada en una silla y limándose las uñas ―Le funciono a la loca esa.

― ¿De dónde sacó la silla? ―le preguntó Apolo a Artemisa.

― ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?

― ¿Cuál loca? ―preguntó Ares ignorando a los mellizos ― ¿Mi madre o mi tía?

―La que no sabe comportarse como dama.

― ¿Mi madre o mi tía?

―La que no sabe cuidarse el cabello.

― ¡Afrodita! ― rugió el Dios con impaciencia. No tenía tiempo para los juegos de esa diosa.

―Demeter. Es tan obvio.

―Solo para ti― dijo el dios masajeándose las sienes ―Y eso le funciono a medias.

―A medias es mejor que nada― dijo la diosa clavando sus ojos azules en él ― ¿Porque te crees que sigo casada?

― ¿Por sonsa?

―Es mejor que tu.

―Si claro.

―Nos estamos saliendo de tema ―dijo Athena intentado evitar una pelea entre los ocasionales amantes. ―Tenemos carteles que hacer.

―Hablando de carteles ―dijo Apolo ― ¿Qué le paso al cartel de este lugar?

Todos los dioses presentes dirigieron su mirada al cartel de Dionii's.

―No es importante. Vamos a hacer carteles.

* * *

 **Dentro de Dionii's**

―Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe ―coreaban un grupo de espectros y caballeros a los dos que estaban tomando.

Camus miró a Radamanthys frente a él, ambos iban por el quinceavo vaso de sus respectivos tragos favoritos.

Las apuestas eran recogidas por Valentine y Mu. Ninguno de los bebedores parecía siquiera afectado por el nivel de alcohol en su sangre.

― ¿Ya vas a rendirte, oveja negra de Europa? ―preguntó Camus.

―Ni lo sueñes, sapo ―contestó el inglés vaciando su siguiente vaso de whiskey.

* * *

En otra parte, los generales de Poseidón escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de Milo, estaban consiguiendo muy buenos tips sobre como conquistar a las ninfas de Afrodita que rondaban por el lugar. El escorpión hablaba en susurros, como si sus palabras fueran un secreto muy importante.

* * *

Máscara había terminado sus clases improvisadas y se dirigía a la mesa donde Afrodita conversaba con un, para sorpresa de todos, muy despierto y atento Minos.

―Una mascarilla de estas por la noche y atarte el cabello evitaran que tu cabello se dañe por la fricción al dormir― dijo el caballero pasándole un frasco al espectro como si se tratara de contrabando.

―Si usas este producto tu cabello será más brillante― dijo el espectro haciendo lo mismo con una botella plástica que pronto desapareció de la vista de todos.

―Por eso tus canas lucen como hilos de plata. Se requiere mucho valor para lucirlas, te admiro.

―No es tan difícil. Además el producto es más barato que la tintura.

―No le des ideas raras al pez― dijo Máscara dejándose caer en la silla al lado de su compañero. ―Oíste sobre la escases de productos en el santuario ¿no? Necesito shampoo y acondicionador de menta. ¿Me los consigues?

―Por supuesto. Asumo que no quieres que tus compañeros se enteren.

―Claro que no. Voy a hacer reventa.

* * *

Dohko se paseaba por el lugar hasta llegar a la mesa donde los gemelos tenían una acalorada pelea de pulgares.

―Me estás clavando las uñas en la mano, Kanon.

―Son armas, Saga. Aprende a jugar.

― ¿Quién va ganando? ―preguntó el caballero de libra distrayendo a Saga.

―Acabo de ganar gracias a usted, maestro ―dijo Kanon con una sonrisa y robándole el trago a su hermano.

― ¿Dónde perdió a Shion?

―Se cruzó con la sacerdotisa principal de Afrodita y está sosteniendo una… "discusión diplomática" con ella en un reservado.

Kanon silbó impresionado.

―Quién pensaría que el anciano todavía tiene la chispa.

―No le digan a Milo. Se sentirá superado y va a deprimirse ―dijo Saga.

―Oye. Vi a las amazonas de Ares pero no vi a Danna ―dijo Dohko.

―Danna no viene cuando yo vengo. Y yo no vengo cuando ella viene. Es un arreglo― explicó Kanon.

―Es porque la ultima vez Kanon terminó borracho y Danna casi le destroza el rostro a una ninfa de Afrodita que estaba coqueteando con él.

―Acordamos que, por el bien de los demás, nunca iríamos a un bar juntos.

* * *

 **Afuera del lugar**

―Los carteles están listos. Ahora necesitamos una frase ingeniosa ―dijo Athena.

Los cuatro dioses permanecieron en silencio.

―Muy bien. Piensen ―dijo Ares concentrándose, sus hermanos hicieron los mismo mientras Afrodita seguía en su silla, esta vez con una mesa delante de ella donde apoyaba un frasco de pintura para uñas mientras se pintaba.

* * *

El sol empezaba a salir.

Dentro del bar Aldebarán arrastraba aun desmayado Camus mientras Mu cobrara el dinero de las apuestas mientras los espectros arrastraban a Radamanthys, que se había desmayado dos segundos antes que Camus, dándole la victoria al caballero.

Minos, Afrodita y Máscara habían armado una sociedad para la venta de productos para el cabello en el santuario. Productos que Minos compraba con el crédito de Hades y revendía a los caballeros por el doble del precio y que los caballeros revendían a sus compañeros por el triple.

Los generales de Poseidón salían conversando entre sí, entusiasmados por los consejos de Milo, que los miraba orgulloso al ver a las ninfas riendo entre los generales.

Los espectros se despidieron de los demás, con Minos cargando a su hermano desmayado.

Los generales ni se molestaron en saludar a Kanon, muy concentrados en las ninfas que escoltaban "a casa".

Las amazonas se fueron, despidiéndose de Kanon con un movimiento de sus cabezas. El caballero notó como la más joven, una rubia que el caballero había visto en ocasiones, iba colgada de los brazos de otras dos, murmurando incoherencias.

Los caballeros esperaban a Shion, que apareció ultimo con el cabellos desarreglado y acomodando su ropa. Les dedicó una mirada molesta a los demás dorados que lo miraban con sonrisas picaras.

* * *

A unos metros de ellos, los dioses seguían pensando en una frase que gritar durante su protesta.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? Sus guerreros ya se fueron ―dijo Dionisio apareciendo detrás de sus parientes.

―No importa. Podemos volver mañana ―dijo Ares levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.

―A propósito, Niso ―dijo Artemisa ― ¿Qué le paso a tu cartel?

La diosa señaló el cartel de neón, en ese momento apagado.

―El idiota al que mande a encargar el cartel escribió mal el nombre y el cartel llegó con una sola "i". Y lo peor es que no me aceptaron el cambio.

El dios le dirijió una mirada molesta a la fachada de su negocio donde el cartel decía:

 **DIONI _i_ 'S**

Con la segunda "i" agregada en las mismas pinceladas entrecortadas.

―La próxima vez me ocupo yo de los carteles.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Una nota sobre Los popo, la familia de mi novia._

 _Llevo cuatro borradores y la idea no me convence, intento darle protagonismo a Alde pero la familia Popo se niega a ceder el centro de atención. Voy a seguir intentado, espero llegar a algo para la semana que viene._

 _En caso de que no lo notaran "oveja negra de Europa" y "sapo" son prestados de Hetalia. Si no han visto Hetalia, lo recomiendo. (Las mejores clases de historia que jamas he tenido)_

 _Saludos_


End file.
